Apocalypse Aspect Manifestation
The power to induce/embody or be empowered by the events of the different aspects of the apocalypse A sub-power of Apocalyptic Force Manipulation and Power Manifestation. Also Called * Apocalypse Aspect Embodiment/Manifestation Capabilities The apocalypse aspects are different ways how the world, the universe or time itself will come to an end, whether it is by disease, hunger, war, conquest or just death, the end is upon any and everyone. Aspects *[[Calamity Embodiment|'Calamity']]: Disaster, cataclysm, extremity. The complete and absolute dissolution of structure be it philosophical or literal in nature is the hallmark of most any form of any decimation scenario. *'Chaos': Its user unravels order, destruction and anarchy reigns and the user stands tall in the ashes. *'Conquest': Its user held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest. *'Death': Its user was named Death, and Hell was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine, and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth. *'Enlightenment': A less conventional (and destructive) form of the Apocalypse, its user can bring about a new world through a sudden realization, changing everybody's view of the world and thus ending the current world and its ways. *'Famine': Its user was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, "A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!" *'Pestilence': Its user shall make more than half the population fall ill and cause great pain upon mankind. *[[Madness Embodiment|'Madness']]: Complete unbridled culmination of insanity that slowly creeps into any nightmarish dirge sanction. The cruel creeping sensation that the rational of the world at large is all but fleeting can cement itself instantly or long after the worlds end. *'War': Its user was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword. Applications *Apocalypse Inducement *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation Assocaitons *Omnicide *Power Manifestation Limitations *The users may not use this power when they are not eligible to bring forth the apocalypse. Known Users Gallery Weirdmageddon Gravity Falls Bill Cipher.jpg|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls), within the confines of Gravity Falls, was able to unravel the fabric of reality and induce weirdness on a near cosmic scale, inducing a cataclysmic event known as "Weirdmageddon". 1534330-promethea_by_the_fire.jpg|Promethea (Promethea) is a being who is meant to bring forth the "Apocalypse", an event meant to end the world humanity knows and bring about a new world in its place. Eros_2.jpg|In an effort to bring about the apocalypse, Quinten Pide and his cult was only able to summon the Horseman Famine. Using a spell, Pide became Famine's Avatar, reborn as Eros (Grindhouse and Watercolors). Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Natural Disasters Category:Destruction Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power